KonIsou Senzuko
by XxKitsunexX
Summary: L is being stalked by a strange creature, or so he may think. Similar to a Shinigami, will this strange creature help him? With what? Meh a fic i wrote out of sheer randomness.


_**I don't own death note - **_

"_L's thoughts"_

"Anraku's speech"

"L's speech"

I sat in one of the many office chairs in the hotel room, staring at the screen in front of me. Every so often I would type or click something, the usual things. Being the only one up, I was pleasantly alone… Or so it would appear.

"L."

"…"

"L."

"…"

God how I hate that blasted thing, it started following me a few days before I started the kira case. I have done a few things so far to try to get it to leave me alone, but nothing so far seems to be working…

I asked it to leave, told it to leave, threw something at it (To the raised eyebrows of the task force.), and now I was ignoring it. "L." "…" But it still wasn't leaving…

"L."

"…"

"**L**"

Oh crap. I'm pissing it off. Last time I did that, it erased three days worth of data. Slowly tearing my black rimmed eyes away from the screen, I examined the strange creature again.

It actually looks reasonably human. With its long black hair that goes down to about its hips, particularly pale skin, and gray eyes that seemed to wave like something hot was in front of it. It wears modern clothes. Its currently in peculiar sandals, baggy jeans, a mesh long-sleeved undershirt and a black t-shirt over that. It's name is Anraku

"Hm?" "I hope that you realize, the only reason I'm here is 'cause I was sent here by my bosses." "_Then why are you so annoying?_"

I think to myself, but before I can open my mouth to speak, without skipping a beat she, (It has to be female with its attire, hair length, and facial structure.), says, "I'm not bothersome, you just have a low tolerance." "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Don't think I'm gone during the day, I'm just occupied with something else." "What?" "Do you honestly think I would be stupid enough to tell you? Plus you wouldn't believe me anyway." "Why is it that only I can hear you?" "Because I am your mother." "Huh?" "What?"

Shaking the last conversation to the back of my mind, I continued with my questioning of the strange creature.

"Why can only I see you?" "Are you referring to the other day when you decked me in the head with a book and everybody was looking at you like you were crazy while looking for the invisible obstacle that the book smacked into?" "Hai." "Because I wasn't sent here for them."

"What?" "You heard me." "Why were you sent here for me?" I couldn't help it. This…this…_girl_ stays around me all night and sometimes all day, knows my real name but through some persuasion started calling me L, and now she says she was_ sent here_ for me?

…

"_Stalker."_

She looked up defiantly and said, "I don't have to tell you why I'm here, and I wouldn't stalk you if human survival depended on it." "Fine, I apologize, I over-reacted. Why are you here?" "You will die in a few months." I stared at her, absorbing this information.

"Could you be more specific?" "No. It's against the law." "What law?" "The law of the Kon-Isou Senzoku" I stared blankly for a few minutes before beginning to talk again.

"So you are in a manner…A Shinigami?" "Hai." She nodded her head once before looking as if she mentally smacked herself for forgetting something. "However not exactly. There are a few key differences between Kon-Isou Senzoku and Shinigami."

"One: Kon-Isou Senzoku cannot take the lives of any creature. Two: Kon-Isou Senzoku cannot extend their lives by killing a living creature, in fact upon the creatures death, the Kon-Isou Senzoku will die as well.

"Three: Kon-Isou Senzoku are immortal, whereas Shinigami can kill living things before their time to get an extended life span. Finally, Four: Kon-Isou Senzoku are always responsible for the souls of the beings that they are assigned to."

"So…You take souls?" "When you put it that way you make us sound like bad things. We actually help the souls into the next dimension, where they can start a new life, such as reincarnation, or move on to the afterlife." "There's an after life?" "Mhmm."

Our conversation ended there because unknowingly hours had passed in our conversation, and the rest of the taskforce was returning for work.

**A few months later**

Light's face slowly faded out of my vision as everything went black. I still had awareness around me though, feeling movement, all of the things I could do when I was alive. I tried in vain to move. Well…I was dead, so now what?

I stayed in the darkness of what I would later come to find out was my body for what seemed to be an eternity. Finally, I felt something…different.

There was an uncomfortable tugging right in the center of my chest. It continued pulling at me until I was suddenly catapulted into the darkened room.

"Welcome back." Anraku said with a little smile. I just stood there examining myself, I was like a ghost, a slightly more transparent version of my former self. "Is there anything you need to say before we go?" "No." "Why would you lie?" "…How can you tell if I'm lying or not?"

"Souls who pass on with no regrets look similar to me, a more human looking almost exact replica of their former selves. Souls who died without saying their goodbyes or who died before doing something important, have regrets or something they need to say so they can move on."

I couldn't _not_ say anything for some reason. She just seemed like the person you trusted. So I told her everything, from my often sleepless night to what I found out before I died. The more I told her the more solid I became. Finally I was similar to her in opaqueness…In fact almost exactly…

"Huh. What do you know? I didn't think I would be picking up a Kon-Isou Senzoku today." "What? I'm a Kon-Isou Senzoku?" "It would appear so…"

So she took me up to a strange place with silver shimmering walls that wavered like water, where I was told that in fact I was cut out to be a Kon-Isou Senzoku… Needless to say I took the job. I was assigned to Light, and explained everything to him in the same way Anraku explained it to me.

I made him a little more than just schizophrenic for the last weeks of his life. Hovering behind him all the time, talking to Ryuk… In fact, I could almost say it was my presence that was his undoing…

I enjoyed our walk to hell.

Anraku- Comfort

Kon-Isou Senzoku- Soul Removal Specialist


End file.
